


Taiga Regrets a Lot

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Established Relationship, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Taiga lets Nico not only talk him into trying to do a courage test, but also lets her convince him to turn his clinic into the haunted house
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	Taiga Regrets a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely based off the fact that they made Taiga's clinic into a haunted house in a different toku (I think it's LupPat?) I feel a little mean, but I think that's hilarious

A piercing shriek echoed down the hallways of Taiga's clinic, and he flinched, shrinking further back into the corner he was curled up in as moans and wails followed the first noise. The doctor held his arms up to cover his face, regretting every life decision that led to this moment, hoping he could kick someone's ass if he made it out alive. Maybe it'd have to be his own ass for agreeing to participate in one of the stupidest idea he’s ever had centering on his worst fears.

Nico had the grand idea of doing a bunch of charity events to start pushing Genm in a better direction while helping their reputation. And one of the things she came up with was a courage test based on Tsukuru's monk game. Unfortunately, the venue that was supposed to hold it had to cancel a few days before because of a major pipe break that flooded the floors. Nico almost suggested they run with it for the spookiness factor, but the rest of the team thankfully stopped her by bringing up safety regulations. Instead, she ended up volunteering Taiga's clinic as a potential replacement. He was surprised she actually came up to ask him before trying to do renovations for once. But, Taiga was having a particularly weird time, his brain had been on and off the topic of ghosts the whole day, so she postponed her business plans to sit him down and have a good long talk about his fears and maybe how to overcome them. They didn't come out with anything conclusive, but it helped Taiga realize he was done being afraid, and it was time to start taking steps to overcome his ghost fears.

He ended up letting Nico use the clinic for the courage test and even considered trying it out himself. Nico even said he could go in with a group no problem. It _was_ his place being used, after all.

And that's what lead to him here, in his own office, curled up in a corner. He talked himself into trying to do the courage test with the rest of CR. But no one told him that the groups would get split up at some point during the maze and one by one, the scare actors pulled everyone else away into different rooms until he was the only one left. He couldn’t even hold onto Kiriya when he got pulled away. On muscle memory alone, he ran into his office, that thankfully hadn't been touched, and pressed up against the back wall.

The sliding door to his office rattled a little on its tracks and he curled up tighter. But the footsteps across the floor helped to assure him it wasn't a ghost. Probably wasn't a ghost, there was still the off chance—

Taiga flinched when a hand gently touched his shoulder, but he dared to peek out of the barriers of his arms. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but when he could finally see, it was Kiriya, looking at him concernedly. Uncaring of how pathetic he must've looked, Taiga slowly reached out to pull Kiriya into his arms, clutching at him like he was the only thing keeping him alive. Kiriya ran warm fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, settling Taiga's nerves the slightest bit.

"Do you want me to take your mind off things?" Kiriya whispered, breath warm and soft against Taiga's ear, reminding him Kiriya was definitely 100% alive. He just nodded and let Kiriya cup his cheeks, tilting his head up to look at his soft smile. "Then I'll keep you distracted the rest of the night," he chuckled, before leaning down to kiss Taiga slow and gentle.

Kiriya slowly got him to uncurl, shifting positions so he could sit in Taiga's lap more comfortably and kiss him at a better angle. There were little nips of teeth and hints of tongue in Kiriya's kisses, but they were just teases, quiet promises for another time. For now, he just took it slow and let Taiga lead when he finally felt more comfortable, giving him something to help him feel more grounded and in control.

And that's how Nico and the others found them hours later, worried out of their minds that both of them had gone missing. Kiriya kindly spared him the embarrassment of the others storming into anything inappropriate, but it still left him with the embarrassment of being walked in on while making out with his boyfriend when his friends were all worried. But it was definitely better than the multitude of more suggestive things Kiriya could've been doing and, knowing him, wanted to be doing. Taiga met his eyes, giving him a small, grateful smile for helping him through the night. Kiriya ran a hand through his hair one more time, then they got up to explain to everyone, together.


End file.
